


Prompted Writing: Star Trek TNG

by WriterToBridge



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Blushing, Break Up, Dress Up, F/M, Fights, Flirting, Gen, Hostage Situations, robophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterToBridge/pseuds/WriterToBridge
Summary: Each chapter contains a different story based around Star Trek: The Next Generation. All stories are inspired by different prompts that are either posted on or are sent to my inbox on Tumblr.Ratings, pairings, and characters will vary from chapter to chapter. The specifics elements of each chapter will be specified in the notes before each story.If you'd like to send a prompt, please send them here.





	1. Alluring

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Tasha Yar, Data
> 
> Tasha Yar/Data relationship.
> 
> Prompt: _could you please write a data/tasha thingy using 10 (“I’m so hungry I could eat a— stop looking at me like that in public”), 15 (“I don’t know why you don’t like this outfit on you. You look splendid.”), 16 (“aaah I can’t stop blushing… No you’re not helping at all”), 26 (“I don’t know, what do you want to do?”). i feel they’re sort of related and you could do something very nice with it._ \-- from Tumblr inbox meme [[x](http://writertobridge.tumblr.com/post/153159574573/hi-could-you-please-write-a-datatasha-thingy)]

It hadn’t happened. That was the agreement.

Well, okay, that was the agreement that Tasha forced Data into. It wasn’t fair, she admitted to herself, and so she’d offered Data a chance at establishing something a little more than just friendship. He’d agreed. It’s was clear he had no idea what to do after the agreement was made, but he was bound to figure it out.

A week after the agreement, Data stopped by Tasha’s quarters before her shift. She was in uniform, thankfully, and was far more than willing to greet Data with a smile.

“Would like to accompany me to dinner this evening?” Data asked.

“I thought you didn’t eat,” Tasha answered.

“I do not, but humans require sustenance and I believe it is would be beneficial for us to dine together, since it is customary. Is that not what you wish?”

“No, that’s fine, I just.” Tasha paused. “Was surprised you asked.”

“Would nineteen-hundred hours suffice?”

“Uh, yes. Yes, that would work.”

“I will make arrangements in Ten Forward then,” Data said, “I do not know what you wish to wear this evening, but if you wish to wear something other than your uniform, I will be willing to wear something different as well.”

There was a nice dress in her closet. She hadn’t ever worn it in public – never felt the need – but at that invitation, that dress was feeling like the best option.

“I have something else I can wear,” Tasha said, unable to hold back a tiny smile.

“Then I will wear something else as well. I can meet you outside of Ten Forward.”

“That would be great. Thanks.”

And Data was gone. Although the event – the date, Tasha settled with – was scheduled for that evening, Tasha didn’t let it effect her work. Neither did Data. No one on the bridge suspected, except for Deanna, who gave Tasha small smiles whenever the dress or Data’s invitation sprang to mind. The details were lost to Deanna, no doubt, but she was bound to feel the joy and excitement that emanated from her. Tasha didn’t let that bother her either.

After her shift, she returned to her quarters and changed. The dress fit perfectly. The blue and white shapes gave her a curved shape that the Starfleet uniform never could. But the longer she wore it, the more it didn’t feel like her. It felt forced, faked, almost. She twirled around, let the fabric spin, and then felt a rather simple loathing for the dress and the suggestion of even wearing it. But she had no other options now. The dress had to stay. She sighed, smoothed out the material, and walked to Ten Forward. She did her best to avoid eye contact with everyone, though there were definitely stares.

Data was outside Ten Forward waiting when she approached. He was wearing a suit; a rather nice, fitted suit at that. She wondered where he got it, but eventually let the thought go. He bowed just slightly at the waist and extended his hand when she approached.

“My lady,” he said. He kissed her hand. She almost pulled her hand away, but resisted. He was trying. She didn’t want to dissuade him in a violent way.

“That really isn’t necessary, Data,” she said, “A simple ‘hello’ would be fine.”

Data slowly released her hand.

“Hello,” he said. She smiled.

“Hello.”

And they walked into Ten Forward. Eyes met them immediately. Tasha lowered her head and tried not to think about how ridiculous this all was. Surely she could have convinced Data to have this date on the holodeck but here they were, having dinner out in the open in front of lounging crew members. It wasn’t the rumors she was worried about, but the comments about her ridiculous dress. She should have opted for uniforms.

They sat down at an unoccupied table. Correction, Data pulled out a chair and let Tasha sit first, and then took the seat across from her. The waiter took her order and left. She sighed and stared at the table.

“I’m so hungry, I could eat anything they put–”

Her eyes flicked up. Data was looking at her. That in itself wasn’t disturbing, but the android’s face was something that mirrored Riker’s. It was flirtatious, almost alluring. She was jarred out of her thoughts and tumbled into other, more frantic ones. A head rose to her cheeks.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You look marvelous,” Data said. The voice was something else, though. Not Data’s. It was like he was trying to mimic something or someone and yet make the experience his own.

Tasha almost choked on the air. Her eyes flicked down to her dress and she shifted uncomfortably.

“I feel ridiculous.”

“Why?” Data’s natural voice was back. Tasha looked up. That flirtatious look was gone, replaced with a puzzled but neutral expression.

“It’s just… silly, you know? This dress…”

“Are you saying that you do not like it?”

“No, I just… don’t like it on me.”

“How peculiar.”

Tasha looked up at Data again. The android’s expression didn’t change.

“I believe the fabric choice and designs do well to accentuate your body as well as enhance the natural lightness of your skin.”

Heat spread across her face. She looked down at her dress again and squirmed.

“Have I said something wrong?” Data asked.

“No! No. I didn’t realize you knew how to flirt.”

“I am only stating facts,” Data answered, “I did not realize that counted as flirting.”

Tasha shifted again and the heat spread more. No doubt her entire face was red at this point. She drank some water and cleared her throat.

“Are you certain I have done nothing to upset you?” Data asked, “Your face is quite red.”

“I’m blushing, Data,” she said. She peered up. Data blinked at her. “It’s a natural response.”

“Do you wish me to stop?” he asked.

“I…”

Did she? She looked down at the dress again. After this exchange, she really didn’t feel quite as silly. The dress was nice. Yes, quite nice. The eyes on her throughout Ten Forward when they walked in her no doubt looking at the very things Data noticed. Maybe it wasn’t so bad.

“If you do not, I would like to state that your blush makes your eyes more blue. They almost match your dress.”

Tasha looked up again. There was that same, stoic face, but no more puzzlement spread across it. It was Data being Data. Stating facts. Not lying, not trying to buy his way into her heart. She smiled at him.

“Thank you.” She looked at the table, brushed her hands against her dress, and then looked at him again. “You know, I’m suddenly not feeling hungry.”

Data blinked as she stood. She extended her hand to him.

“Let’s go do something else.”

“What did you have in mind?” Data asked, standing and taking the offered hand. His fingers were cold. Another plus to Data’s natural state.

“We could take this to my quarters,” she suggested.

Data offered no argument.


	2. The Breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Tasha Yar, Data
> 
> Ending relationships.
> 
> Prompt: _could you write how data/tasha all ended? or how they continue developing their relationship?_ [[x](http://writertobridge.tumblr.com/post/153467026598/hi-your-datatasha-prompt-was-wonderful-if-you)]

It wasn’t working.

There was nothing wrong with the relationship. Aside from one forced argument on Data’s end, they had no problems for months. Tasha even applauded Data’s efforts to build a romantic relationship with her. She never would have thought it was possible, honestly. But as time went on, Tasha found it more and more unfulfilling. Although Data’s gestures and words were nice, it was clear that he just didn’t have that emotional spark she needed. It was a preferences of hers that he just couldn’t fulfill, no matter how hard he tried.

In truth, his emotional lacking made the moment a little easier.

She knocked on Data’s door with some nerves, but Data called her in all the same. When she entered, he blinked at her.

“Tasha,” he said, “We did not make plans for today.”

“I know,” she answered, “I’m actually here to… cancel our future plans.”

Data tilted his head to the right some.

“Do you wish to postpone our dates?” he asked.

“No, I…”

Tasha fell silent. Her heart rattled. Okay, so it was tougher than she thought it was going to be, but she needed to be as clear as possible. She took a deep breath.

“I want to end our romantic relationship.” She paused. Data tried to interject but she cut him off. “It’s been a good experience, Data, and you’ve been really thoughtful and nice, but… it’s just not working for me, that’s all.”

“I do not understand.”

Of course he didn’t. She wasn’t being clear enough. It shouldn’t be this difficult. Data didn’t have feelings, at least not in the human sense. If she left it like that, he might not feel hurt but he may still question what caused her to leave. A question that would go to Geordi, no doubt, and then eventually work back to her. It was better to be clear and concise so it could just end the moment she walked out of Data’s quarters.

“Sometimes when people date, it doesn’t work out,” Tasha said, “It could be for a number of different reasons. In this case, it’s just that I’m not getting a certain fulfillment from this relationship. It’s not your fault, it’s just… a personal preference. There’s going to be someone else out there that loves being with you because of what you can provide them. I’m just not that girl.”

Data looked away for a moment. He was processing what she said. Tasha wondered what kind of systems her words went through before his eyes snapped back to her.

“Would you like to remain friends?” Data asked.

“Yeah, of course,” Tasha answered.

“Then I will only delete the romantic programs.”

“Wait.” Tasha mulled that last sentence over. “Programs?”

“I created a number of programs based off of your reactions to particular circumstances. I believed such programs would help stimulate a romantic relationship between us.”

“And you won’t… forget about our relationship by deleting those programs, will you?”

“No,” Data answered, “It would only erase the programs and create room for other ones. If you wish me to keep these programs, I will do so.”

“I’d hate for your to keep a program that you won’t use,” Tasha said, “But make sure to leave room for programs like those in case you get into a relationship with someone else.”

Data nodded.

“Good,” Tasha said. She rocked. “Well… I guess I’ll see you on the bridge tomorrow.”

“Good night, Tasha.”

“Good night, Data.”

Tasha turned and left his quarters. The door hissed shut behind her. She lingered in the hallway for a moment before walking to her own quarters. One night alone and things would be back to normal. Though, she suspected they were already normal for Data.

He was the lucky one.


	3. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Geordi La Forge, Data, William Riker, Beverly Crusher, original antagonist
> 
> Geordi is blind. Clear reminder. Also, violence mentioned.
> 
> Prompt: _a fic with Data and Geordi? Maybe something kind of angsty but with a happy ending?_ [[x](http://writertobridge.tumblr.com/post/153596523793/i-love-all-of-your-writing-so-freaking-much-i-was)]

Cold nipped at Geordi’s face and hands. It was the only way he could tell that night cascaded across the forested region and no doubt scattered starlight throughout the darkened sky. He couldn’t see it. Really, he couldn’t see anything.

The Enterprise crew had received a distress call from a nearby class M planet. A ship had crash landed and needed assistance. Geordi beamed down with Data and a few other engineers to assess the situation, but it was determined that Geordi and Data could handle the repairs on their own. The group that crash landed, all human civilians, were grateful for the assistance. Geordi thought nothing of it. They all had to help each other, after all. Once the repairs were complete, however, he blacked out. It was a hypospray that caused it. He only realized that after he’d woke up without his VISOR or comm-badge in a location he couldn’t be sure was the same as his last. He called for Data and felt around nearby for him. His voice and search were met with nothing. Of course.

The good news in this situation, if there was any to be had, was that Geordi could move freely. If he could see where he was going, maybe that would make a difference.

Geordi settled for remaining exactly where he was placed. He didn’t know the terrain well and walking around without his VISOR was just asking for trouble. He just hoped someone would be able to find him. But the longer he remained out in the dipping temperatures, though, the less likely that seemed to be.

He brought his hands to his mouth and exhaled. He imagined his breath twisting around his fingers and a swirling cloud. With it being as cold as it was, he was sure someone would’ve seen it if anyone were around. Maybe he should stand and walk in circles, at least. It was likely better than sitting on the ground with his back to the tree trying to keep his mind from wandering to the same pressing question over and over again.

What happened to Data?

If Data was alright, he definitely would have found Geordi by now. The planet was massive, sure, but he would have combed the area for survivors with a precision that only his android eyes were capable of. Surely Geordi wasn’t that far from the original crash site. If he was close, that meant something had to have happened to Data. Maybe he was actually close but deactivated. Maybe the people with the crashed shuttle took him. Maybe he was damaged in a fight after Geordi was knocked unconscious. Maybe--

A rustle broke Geordi’s train of thought. He lifted his head unconsciously and waited. After a second, it sounded again.

“Hello?” he called.

No response. The wooded area around him lay quiet in the chilled night. An animal, Geordi thought. It must have been. Maybe his voice scared it away.

Then the rustle came back again. This time, it was accompanied by footsteps which crept closer and closer. They were human, or at least some variation of humanoid. Geordi placed his hand against the tree and stood, hoping that his yellow uniform was enough to stand out against the possibly dark landscape.

“Hello? Can anyone hear me?”

No response again, but those steps got closer, faster. The stopped nearby. Geordi felt an unwavering gaze on him. He wished he could meet it, to show some level of authority, but as it was, he had to use his voice.

“I’m Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge,” he said, “Chief Engineer aboard the Enterprise. I demand to know who’s here.”

Nothing. Not even movement this time. Geordi did his best to show neutrality about it, but his heart twisted in his chest. Who was this? What did they want? Where they a member of the crew of that crashed shuttle? If so, what were they doing here?

Footsteps came closer. They were heavy, but eased towards them with either uncertainty or intent. Geordi straightened his back and waited as his fingertips skimmed against the bark of the tree. He exhaled through his nose and then held his breath. It only took a moment before the person was right next to him. He heard breathing. Geordi brought his head around unconsciously. There was a pause.

“You are familiar to me.”

It was Data’s voice, but not Data’s words. Not exactly. They were too distant, too remote. It was Data, maybe, but it wasn’t. Something must have happened to his positronic brain. Geordi would have preferred to look at it in order to assess the problem, but he couldn’t do that. Not when he needed help of his own. Coaxing the android into remembering him appeared to be his only option. He took a deep, chill shaken breath in.

“Data,” he said. His air of command was gone and he replaced it with a softer, friendlier tone.

“Data?”

“You. You’re Data.”

“I... am Data.”

Geordi gave him a few seconds. He intended to respond, but something else caught his ear. It was to his right, away from Data. Footsteps. Multiple of them. They were too far away to distinguish how many there were. Maybe Data had his combadge on him and they were able to track him. If that was the case, then they would call through it, wouldn’t they? Geordi turned his head and opened his mouth to call out to them, but a hand clamped over his mouth and pushed him against the tree.

“Do not call to them,” Data whispered, “They may not be familiar.”

Geordi reached for the hand. Before his fingers made contact, the hand slid to Geordi’s chest, palm pressed softly against the front of his uniform, close to where his own combadge would be.

“There’s people looking for us,” Geordi whispered, “People like Captain Picard. You remember Captain Picard, don’t you?”

“Captain Picard... isn’t familiar.”

Geordi went to respond but his mind caught onto something before the words could make it out. _Isn’t_. Data used a contraction. Data never used contractions. Even with his brain not functioning properly, his speaking patterns should still be in place. They certainly seemed to be up until this point. That meant this person, whomever they were, was not Data.

“Okay, then what about Commander Riker?” Geordi said, raising his voice gradually with each word he spoke, “Or Counselor Troi? Or Lieutenant Worf? Do they sound familiar to you?”

“No.”

“Data--”

“Geordi!” a voice called. It was Data. “Geordi, are you there?!”

Geordi went to respond but the hand from his chest moved up to his mouth again. It was the first time Geordi noticed how warm it was. It wasn’t that Data was cold, but he certainly wouldn’t be this warm no matter how chilly it was outside.

This wasn’t Data.

Geordi wrapped his hands around the stranger’s wrist and attempted to duck out of his grasp. The hand clenched tighter. Nails dug into his cheeks. Geordi sent out a kick. It made contact with a leg. The person grunted and slammed Geordi into the tree. Geordi didn’t hold back his own cry. In fact, he yelled as loud as possible, hoping that even the stranger’s hand wouldn’t hold it back.

The footsteps stopped. Silence followed. They’d heard him. Alright, options. He could yell again and hope his captor didn’t have a weapon, but his second hand wasn’t on him. He had a weapon then. Not a knife. He would have felt that by now. A phaser then? Maybe. If he attacked, there was a chance he could get shot. But being silent likely meant he would stay a captive and he could die anyway. Weighing out the options, Geordi decided that fighting was likely his best move.

Geordi released one of his hands, pulled it back, and thrust his fist forward. It connected with something. A stomach, likely. The stranger made a choked noise and the grip on Geordi’s face loosened. He wrenched himself free and started for where the footsteps had been. A tree blocked him almost instantly.

“Data!” he called.

The footsteps started again. There were multiple of them. At least two or three. Geordi edged around the tree and pressed his back to it. The person he’d hit surged towards him. Geordi pressed his hand against the tree, waited for the man to get close, and then skirted around it. The rushed footsteps followed him. Geordi ran around the tree, reached out or another, but his fingers didn’t extend to one. He felt a hand on his arm. He pulled back, overcompensated after the grasp was freed, and fell onto the cold ground. He scampered to get away, but a rough hand captured his upper arm and attempted to yank him to his feet.

“Release him.”

It was Data. In the struggle, Geordi hadn’t realized how close the android had gotten. More footsteps were coming though. At least two more people, then.

“If you step any closer, I’ll shoot him.”

It was a strange voice, but Geordi recognized it as one of the men from the shuttle crash. He had voice changing technology, then. Likely, that’s why it had taken so long for him to approach Geordi in the first place. He should have suspected instead of trusting the voice immediately.

The footsteps stopped nearby. More members of the crew, no doubt.

“You are outnumbered,” Data said, “Release him.”

“Why, so you can arrest me? I don’t think so.”

“We’re willing to listen to your demands,” a new voice said. It was Riker. “Just let him go and we’ll set up a meeting for you with one of our Admirals.”

“And then once the meeting is over, I’ll be sent to a Federation prison and nothing will change.”

“That’s not true--”

“Oh, don’t you start your Starfleet diplomacy with me. I’ve seen it. You handed our planet over to the Cardassians and didn’t even consider our needs and now we’re struggling. We need help and you’ve refused us at every turn. Even if I can’t get that help, I can at least remind you what’s on the line when that help is re--”

A phaser shot was fired. The man yelled, released Geordi’s wrist, and fell onto the ground behind him. Footsteps approached. Hands pressed against his upper arms and helped him to a sitting position.

“Geordi, are you injured?” Data asked.

“No, I’m alright.” Geordi said. “I just can’t see.”

“The crew we assisted took your VISOR,” Data said, “It is currently in my quarters. I will return it to you once we arrive back on the Enterprise.”

“Wait, they took you with them?” Geordi asked. He heard a combadge go off and Riker begin to speak. He was asking for them to be beamed out. Geordi ignored the exact words so he could focus on Data’s.

“Yes. They only wanted one of us to remain with them. It was their belief that they could use myself and you as separate bargaining chips to get supplies and then a meeting with one of Starfleet’s Admirals. However, they were unable to deactivate me for an extended period of time and their assumption that we would be unable to track you without your equipment was incorrect. It is likely they were unaware that your heat signature would be so clear on the ship’s scanners.”

They were transported then. Geordi could hear the familiar hum around them and then found himself wrapped in the artificial warmth the Enterprise produced. Geordi shivered at contact.

“Geordi,” Doctor Crusher said, “You’re in sickbay now. I just want to run a few scans and make sure you’re alright.”

Geordi was gently pulled to his feet by Data. Another hand, Doctor Crusher’s most likely, guided him to one of the exam tables.

“I will go retrieve your VISOR,” Data said. There were steps.

“Hey, Data?”

The steps stopped.

“Yes, Geordi?”

“I’m glad you’re alright. I was pretty worried about you back there.”

There was a pause.

“I am... glad you are alright as well, Geordi.”

With that, Data walked away. He would be back though, VISOR in hand, and Geordi would be happy to finally see him.


	4. The Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Tasha Yar, Data
> 
> No warnings.
> 
> Prompt: _data/tasha first time as a couple_ [[x](http://writertobridge.tumblr.com/post/153949007798/datatasha-first-time-as-a-couple-please)]

Tasha woke up with no regrets.

This was the first time in regards to Data that happened in weeks. After the first night together and a few days, she figured that regret would always be a part of any relationship they carried, at least on her end. But that morning, as the computer chimed and she rose from the sheets, she smiled and allowed the pleasantness of last night to overtake her. They went on their forth date – a rather pleasant holodeck experience – conversed about life, and decided to make their pairing official.

She and Data were together. An item. A couple.

Tasha reveled over that for only a moment before climbing out of bed and starting the day with more energy than she ever had waking on the Enterprise before. She washed, dressed, ate breakfast, and walked to the bridge with a confident stride and a smile.

The turbolift was empty when she crossed into it. She waited for the doors to close behind her before she called, “Bridge.” The lift obeyed with a polite, gentle hum. Within seconds, the hum stopped, the doors opened, and the dimly lit bridge came into view. She was one of the first to arrive, then. Given her morning energy, that wasn’t a surprise. She stepped off the lift and into the room.

The bridge was populated with the essentials – five crew members in all. Four night shift officers manned security, two science stations, and the navigation panel in the front. The fifth crew member, Data, sat in the Captain’s chair. His gaze lifted from the display to her. A half-second later, he stood and faced her.

“Tasha,” he said. She descended the ramp to meet him. “You are five minutes and thirty-one seconds earlier than usual.”

“I woke up in a good mood,” she answered. She stopped in front of him with a polite smile. “How was your night?”

“We did not run into any anomalies that would have altered the course of the Enterprise, so I was able to spend processing power going through various supplement options for Spot while–”

Data stopped, blinked, tilted his head, closed his mouth, opened it again and finally said:

“It was… good.”

Tasha’s smile broadened.

“We can talk about the specifics of your night later, if you want,” Tasha said, “Maybe over lunch?”

“You normally eat lunch with Counselor Troi,” Data said.

“She has an appointment during my lunch period today,” Tasha said.

“You wish to have a date instead?”

“No, just casual conversation,” Tasha said, “We don’t always have to do romantic things together when it’s just the two of us, Data.”

Data’s head tilted again. There was a pause and then a nod.

“Lunch is acceptable.”

“Okay.” She looked up at the security officer behind the console. He had been staring, but the moment she looked up, he broke eye contact and bore his vision into the lit-up panel. She looked back at Data. “Well, I guess I’ll just go to my post.”

She turned to walk up the ramp. A light grasp on her forearm stopped her. Tasha’s eyes jerked back. Data blinked at her and then leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her cheek. It was short, brief, but filled Tasha was a happiness that mirrored what she felt when she first woke up. He pulled back and let go. She flashed a grin.

“Thanks, Data,” she said. Then she walked up the ramp, dismissed the security officer, and started her morning work.


	5. Robophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Data, Geordi La Forge, Deanna Troi, some OCs
> 
> No warnings.
> 
> Prompt: Submitted by AO3 user Allyance: _can you do a fic about Data interacting with a new child on the ship, it would be cool if he had some problems (the kid miistaking him for a vampire or parents being prejudice) and the rest of the crew helping out_ [[x](http://writertobridge.tumblr.com/post/156022169698/taken-from-the-comments-on-ao3-user-allyance-can)]

One second after Data entered the room, the boy started screaming.

He was ushered out again without complaint as the boy’s parents and Counselor Traoi frantically tried to calm him down. This was the forth day that an attempt at communication had been made. It was clear that the others involved in the situation were beginning to lose hope. Geordi, who stood to Data’s left in the hallway, sighed and crossed his arms.

“He can’t even stand looking at you,” Geordi said, “I don’t know how daily contact like that is going to help him.”

“If Counselor Troi believes that it will help, then I am willing to continue,” Data answered. Geordi looked at him. Although Data could not see his friend’s eyes beneath the VISOR, he knew that Geordi was staring at him and considering his words in a careful manner. As careful as he could anyway. Then, precisely four and a half seconds later, Geordi shook his head and looked away.

“You more persistent than I am,” Geordi muttered.

“It is not a matter of persistence for me,” Data said, “I only must do as Counselor Troi instructs. It is Tyrone who must be persistent. He is the one who feels distress at my appearance.”

“I guess you’re right,” Geordi said, “But that still doesn’t make this easier for anyone else.”

“I do not understand.”

“It’s like,” Geordi started, paused, and glanced down an adjoining hall. All of these motions Data was familiar with. Geordi was attempting to calculate which words would best describe a human experience. Data waited for Geordi’s inevitable glance back to him. It came. Words followed. “Humans sometimes feel something just by being around others who are experiencing an emotion. Like… in Ten Forward. You know how people at the same table look like they’re experiencing the same emotions?”

Data went through various observations of Ten Forward within half a second and determined Geordi’s statement to be mostly accurate. He nodded.

“Well, the same thing is happening here. Tyrone is scared by your appearance and reacts, and the observers feel something because of his reaction. Not fear of you, just… distress for him.”

Data spent a few seconds processing this information. Although phobias were not a familiar concept to him, he accepted that Tyrone was afraid of androids or any other human-like synthetic life form. His distress and fear were normal reactions, as Counselor Troi had stated. And though the others in the room did not share that fear, their reaction to ushering Data from the room in order to calm the panicked boy certainly mirrored what Geordi was trying to explain. So, Data accepted the explanation as a true testament to a human emotion. Given his previous knowledge of human interactions and research into related phenomenon, he categorized it as empathy. It was an idea that he did not quite understand. But his lack of understanding about empathy and Geordi’s explanation did bubble up questions about the situation that Data, and likely others, had not thought to consider before.

“Geordi,” Data said, “What is it about androids that Tyrone is afraid of?”

“It’s hard to say,” Geordi answered, “Counselor Troi might be able to answer that better. Why?”

“I found it unusual that Tyrone would show fear towards me and not the computer voice or any other electrical devices on the ship. It was simply androids and animatronics. They are living in appearance but not a traditional organic life form. Is it possible that Tyrone is afraid of the activation of synthetic life forms, not the androids themselves?”

“It could be,” Geordi said. His words were drawn out as his mind worked through Data’s question. Then, something clicked and Geordi’s arms unfolded as a smile crossed his face. “We could test that theory. We could deactivate you for, say, two minutes. Long enough for Tyrone to enter the room and see you. If it is just you being active, then he won’t be as scared and Counselor Troi can help him understand that you’re not the threat he thinks you are.”

Data nodded. Although he could not share Geordi’s sudden enthusiasm, he was familiar with the interaction and long ago deemed it as a positive one.

Moments later, the door opened and Counselor Troi stepped out. Data was not as astute about emotional understanding and observation as the counselor. Where he would not have immediately noticed Geordi’s joy, Counselor Troi noticed it immediately and turned towards Geordi as the door shut behind her.

“Data and I came up with an idea,” he said.

The three of them spent the next two hours in Data’s quarters, determining how this would work. With Data deactivated, it was possible that Tyrone wouldn’t have an extreme reaction, but Counselor Troi couldn’t be sure. Despite her uncertainty about the matter, Tyrone’s parents, one being a Starfleet officer, decided it would be better than walking Data into the room. He could approach as he wanted instead of Data approaching and having him feel out of control. So, Data would be sat facing the wall instead of the center of the room before shutting off for two minutes. He would spent the time going through maintenance checks as Tyrone and his family were brought inside. With Geordi and Counselor Troi present, they could explain how Data works without the sudden interjection of Data himself. Counselor Troi hoped the boy’s natural curiosity would overpower his fear and, when Data reactivated, he would be fine as long as Data didn’t make any sudden movements.

After determining this course of action to be the best, Data sat down and shut himself off as precisely 15:13 hours. He went through the maintenance processes as planned, determined everything was functioning at optimal levels, and then came back online at precisely 15:15 hours.

Data opened his eyes. Counselor Troi was standing in front of him, a polite smile on her face.

“Good afternoon, Data,” she said, “Tyrone’s still here. He wanted to ask you a few questions while you sat here, if that’s okay.”

“Of course,” Data said. He paused, then turned his head in a paced, but not slow, motion. Tyrone was standing behind Geordi, small hands clutched against the officer’s slacks. His parents stood behind him, with his mom’s hands around his upper arms in a lax but comforting way. When they made eye contact, the boy shirked behind Geordi.

“It’s okay,” Tyrone’s father said, his voice as gentle as Counselor Troi’s had been, “He won’t move, remember?”

Tyrone’s face peered around again.

“Hi,” he whispered. Fear rattled the little boy’s words.

“Hello,” Data responded. Tyrone’s fingers tightened against Geordi’s pants.

“Commander La Forge said that you were checking to see if you were sick.”

“That is correct.”

“Are you?”

“No. I am functioning within normal parameters.”

There was a pause. Tyrone’s gaze broke to stare up at Geordi, who smiled down at him.

“He means he’s fine.”

Tyrone looked back at Data. He could see more of his clothed chest as the boy drifted from behind Geordi’s leg about two centimeters.

“Commander La Forge also says you’re nice.” Tyrone’s voice had risen in volume a little.

“I act as I was programmed to act.”

“You were programmed to be nice?”

For a moment, Data considered the question. He had been programmed for a variety of reasons, but being nice had not been one of those explicitly stated. Yet, many of the issues that he had with people were not because of his behavioral issues. Rather, they were with his lack of understanding and other human contextual information. Perhaps, then, he had been programmed to be nice.

“It is possible,” Data answered. Though the pause was likely unnoticeable to the others, it was long enough for him.

“Then… you won’t hurt me?”

“No. I will not hurt you.”

Tyrone blinked, looked up at Geordi, received a nod from him, and then eased out from behind the man’s leg. His fingers released the fabric, only to fuss with his own shirt.

“Can I touch you?” Tyrone asked.

“If you would like.”

Data slowly held out his arm. Tyrone stared at it, back to Data’s face, and then at the arm again. Then, very slowly, the boy approached. His mother didn’t go with him. Her hands released the boy and he was allowed to close the space between them at his own pace. Eventually, he made it to his own arm’s length. Tyrone paused, reached, and pressed his pointer and middle fingers against Data’s hand. Then he jerked them away less than a second later, eyes wide. Data remained still, even when Tyrone’s eyes returned to his face.

“I will not move unless you wish me to,” Data said.

Tyrone looked from Data to Counselor Troi. Data didn’t move his head to see what signal the counselor could be giving. Instead, he remained poised and moved only to blink, per his programming. He observed as Tyrone’s eyes flicked back to Data’s hand. Then, the boy’s hand returned, this time to touch the back of his fingers. They stayed.

“Your skin feels weird,” Tyrone said.

“My skin is not the same as human skin,” Data said. He had thought to explain the different components that went into his skin, but decided that filtering himself, as he did for Captain Picard, was necessary for the moment. The more time he allotted for Tyrone’s questions, the less fearful the boy would become. At least, that was how it seemed to be working, even as the boy’s hand pulled away.

“You’re not like the robots I dream about,” Tyrone said, his eyes connecting with Data, “They’re mean. They hurt people.”

“I was not programmed to hurt anyone.”

“But what if you stop working right and you do hurt someone?”

“Commander La Forge is familiar with all of my programming. He will be able to reset me so I function within normal param–” Data processed a better response. “So I become well again. Then it is possible that Starfleet will punish me for my actions, if I have harmed a civilian or another Starfleet officer.”

“Would they do that?”

“All Starfleet officers must be held accountable for their actions.”

Tyonre was quiet. His eyes flicked to Data’s hand, which remained still.

“I think we’ve talked to Commander Data enough today,” Counselor Troi said, “We can talk to him again tomorrow if you want.”

Data was certain there was a reason for her insistence on the matter. It was likely an emotional one that he failed to understand. Yet, the invitation to leave was all Tyrone needed to run back to his parents. Data returned his hand to his lap as Tyrone circled around his mother and poked his head out at him again.

“You did really good,” she said, giving him a light rub on the head. “Now can you say ‘goodbye’ to Commander Data?”

“Goodbye,” Tyrone said, his tone returned to it’s softer tone.

“Goodbye,” Data answered.

He watched them and Counselor Troi leave. It wasn’t until the door shut and Data stood and returned the chair to it’s place behind his desk. Throughout the ordeal, Spot remained on his bed, asleep and seemingly unaware of the world around him.

“Were you okay with how that went?” Geordi asked. Data looked at him.

“Is there a reason that I should not be?” Data asked.

“Well, you were shut off for awhile.”

“Yes, but you were present. If any problems had arisen, you would have been able to address them and make repairs as needed.”

“Yeah, but there were people in the room that you aren’t normally around when you’re offline. Doesn’t that bother you?”

“No. I do not become bothered by anything, Geordi.”

Geordi paused. A sigh escaped his lips. It appeared that Geordi didn’t want to argue over the matter. Data chose not to press the issue.


End file.
